The purpose of this project is to develop a computer assisted instruction (CAI) cardiovascular-nutrition education unit. The CAI Unit will be for use in college and university undergraduate general health education courses and computer laboratories. Four modules including nutrition information, dietary analysis, data base organization, and nutritional lifestyle management will be developed based upon the principles of activated health education. The major instructional strategy of the software will be demonstration and simulation. The DINE System: Nutrient Analysis and Diet Improvement MIcrocomputer Program will be modified for use in the CAI Unit. The development of this software program is important to improve the quality of cardiovascular health instruction at the undergraduate level and to improve the nutritional behavior of college and university students. A nationally prominent expert panel and a technical review committee will oversee the development process and ensure program quality assurance. An end-user evaluation will determine the interactive adequacy and communicative ability of the CAI Unit. The bahavioral effects and cost effectiveness of the software will be determined during the Phase II research.